1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cameras and, more specifically, to video camera pan tilt mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras may be used in a number of video applications. For example, cameras may be used in filming movies or providing live video in video conferences. Camera types may include film and charge-coupled device (CCD) among others. Cameras often include a lens portion mounted to a stand. The lens portion may be aimed at a subject by panning or tilting the lens. The lens portion may be moved directly by a user or indirectly through a motor coupled to the lens portion. Some camera lenses may also be zoomed in or out on a subject.